Spójrz prawdzie w oczy
by Szalona Marchewka
Summary: Co by było gdyby Voledmort zaatakował Harry'ego podczas przesłuchania? Bezbronny Harry Potter ginie, ale czy na pewno? W końcu Potterowie to trudne sztuki do zabicia. Od razu mówię, że mam niespełna dwanaście lat i cóż szukam bety. Na początku opowiadanie może być nudnawe, czy nieudolnie napisane, ale dopiero się uczę. Za wszelkie komentarze i wytknięcie błędów dziękuje!
1. Prolog

**_Prolog: „What am I leaving when I'm done here?"_***

* * *

_,,Jeśli ludzie nie boją się umierać nie ma sensu straszyć ich śmiercią." - Oliver Wenden Holms_

* * *

Dwoje ludzi walczyło ze sobą w ruinach Ministerstwa Magii. Jeden z nich nie przypominał już człowieka. Kiedy jego wróg po raz kolejny uniknął zaklęcia uśmiercającego, w jego głowie zakwitł plan.

− Stawiasz się zupełnie, jak twój ojciec Potter − powiedział powoli.

Harry Potter, bo tak nazywał się chłopak z którym walczył mężczyzna, spojrzał bacznie na swego wroga. Lustrował go przez chwilę swoimi zielonymi oczami.

− Jesteś też odważny − dodał po chwili jego nemezis.

_Co on knuje?_ − zapytał się w myślach chłopak. Patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę i odpowiedział:

− Co ty knujesz Voldemort? − zapytał.

− Gdyby nie ta twoja arogancja byłbyś dobrym śmierciożercą − uzyskał odpowiedź.

Piętnastolatek wytrzeszczył oczy. Voldemort twierdzący, że byłby dobrym śmierciożercą oznaczał zwiastun końca świata. Chłopak wiedząc, że jego wróg może wykorzystać chwilę dezorientacji przybrał obojętną minę.

− Doprawdy? − zapytał.

− Tak Potter.

− Wątpię − stwierdził z westchnieniem.

Wiedział, że to co teraz zrobi prawdopodobnie przypłaci życiem, ale jeśli ma umrzeć przynajmniej zirytuje Voldemorta.

− Niby czemu? − dopytywał się Czarny Pan, jak go nazywali śmierciożercy.

− Cóż... Po pierwsze nie służę idiotom − _Oj przegiąłeś Harry_ − a po drugie... Zamordowałeś mi rodzinę. Pomyśl trochę, ja miałbym ci służyć. Nie, dziękuję, ale nie skorzystam.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się cynicznie. Jeszcze rok temu nie odważył, by się kpić z mordercy jego rodziców, ale teraz było mu to obojętne. Pogodził się z myślą, że jest na przegranej pozycji.

− W takim razie zginiesz marnie Potter − wysyczał z Voldemort.

− Śmierć jest niekiedy lepszym wyborem niż życie − odpowiedział ze spokojem.

− Nie boisz się? − przez ułamek sekundy na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiło się zdziwienie.

− Nie jestem tobą, by bać się śmierci Riddle − odparł młodzieniec.

Na pozór był spokojny, jednak w jego głowie szalała istna burza. _Boję się? Nie, chyba nie. Przecież każdego musi spotkać śmierć. Nie da się tego uniknąć._ _W końcu, jak stwierdził Sokrates ,,Bać się śmierci jest tym samym, co mieć się za mądrego nim nie będąc.'' Nie wiem. Przecież... I tak kiedyś umrę, a jeśli stanie się to teraz? Będę mógł przeprosić Cedrika, poznać dziadków..._

− Skoro tego chcesz Potter... − rozmyślania przerwał mu głos przeciwnika.

− Avada Kedavra! – wykrzyknął Voldemort.

Zielony promień leciał wprost w Harry'ego Pottera, a czas, jakby stanął w miejscu. Zaklęcie uśmiercające zbliżało się do niego powoli. A na twarzy Pottera pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Nie bał się śmierci. Wręcz przeciwnie od jakiegoś czasu myślał o niej. Po głębszym zastanowieniu zrozumiał, że mimo wszystko nie powinien patrzeć na to z trwogą. Śmierć przecież czeka każdego człowieka. Nie da się jej uniknąć. _I wreszcie zobaczę rodziców_ - to była ostatnia myśl chłopaka. Zamknął oczy czekając na to, co miało się wydarzyć czternaście lat temu. Teraz zginie dołączając do swoich rodziców, dziadków i wielu innych ofiar Voldemorta.

Promień trafił prosto w serce chłopaka, a ten poczuł ogarniający go zewsząd strach i ból. Zaczął krzyczeć gdy spowiło światło. Potem nie czuł już niczego. Zapadła przytłaczająca ciemność.

Szok odbijający się na twarzach ludzi. Ból w głębi serca spowodowany utratą jedynej nadziei. Niedowierzanie, że tak to się skończyło. Wściekłość, że Potter dał się zabić. I odrobina nadziei, że gdy światło zniknie chłopak dalej tam będzie, że znowu uda mu się przeżyć. To jedynie nieliczne z uczuć sprzyjającym ludziom światła. Kilka osób wybuchnęło płaczem, który nasilił się po zniknięciu światła.

Ciało Chłopca, Który Przeżył zniknęło. Przeciwnicy Voldemorta zaczęli się rozglądać. Nie wiedzieli, co się dzieje. Nigdy wcześniej nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Patrzyli z przerażaniem w miejsce, w którym stał Potter, jakby wierzyli, że chłopak zaraz pojawi się cały i zdrów. Nic takiego jednak nie miało miejsca. A ludzie światła stracili większość nadziei. _Przegraliśmy_ - ta myśl odbiła się zgodnie w wielu umysłach.

* * *

_*Fragment piosenki Linkin Park – Leave Out All the Rest_

_Prolog został poprawiony. W dalszym ciągu szukam bety. _


	2. Rozdział 1

_**Rozdział 1: ,, **__**And let go of what I've done**__**"***_

* * *

_,,Je dyną rzeczą, której po win niśmy się bać, jest strach. " - **Winston Churchill**_

* * *

− Doktor Steven Paker?

− Przy telefonie, słucham?

− Doktorze tutaj ja Sophia May... Jest pan teraz wolny?

− Tak, ale czy coś się stało?

− Można tak powiedzieć. Niech pan do mnie przyjedzie! To naprawdę pilne… A! I proszę wziąć środki uspokajające!

− Ale Sophio…

− Proszę! Niech pan to zrobi i nie pyta dlaczego.

− No dobrze.

* * *

Godzinę później…

Młody, około dwudziestoośmioletni, mężczyzna, ubrany w szare jeansy i czarną bluzkę, wysiadł z białego samochodu i skierował się w kierunku jednego z zadbanych domków w Ewell. Szedł żwawym krokiem, a gdy doszedł do właściwego domu zapukał trzykrotnie w drzwi.

− Sophia? To ja doktor Steven. Wpuść mnie – powiedział.

− Uff… Dobrze, że to pan – odpowiedział mu dziewczęcy głos.

Po chwili słychać było szczęk zamka, a drzwi się uchyliły na tyle, by mężczyzna mógł wejść. Powoli wszedł do środka. Gdy tylko to uczynił młoda kobieta zamknęła szybko pomieszczenie.

− Sophio oczekuję, że wyjaśnisz mi co się dzieje?

− Tak, tak oczywiście, ale teraz niech pan naszykuje środki uspokajające i pójdzie za mną – odpowiedziała szybko.

Doktor Paker chcąc, nie chcąc podążył za swoją byłą pacjentką.

− Czy te środki…? – nie dane mu było dokończyć, bo dziewczyna wskazała na kolejne drzwi i powiedziała:

− Jakąś godzinę temu pojawił się tu młody chłopak. Piętnasto, może szesnastoletni. Był przerażony, patrzył na wszystko z trwogą w oczach. Gdy mnie zobaczył zaczął się rzucać. Nie wiedziałam, co mam zrobić, więc go tu zamknęłam i zadzwoniłam po pana. Nie wiem skąd on się tu wziął, nie wiem kim jest, ale jedno jest pewne trzeba mu pomóc, bo może sobie zrobić krzywdę.

− Dobrze zrobiłaś dzwoniąc od razu do mnie, gdybyś zamieszała w to policję chłopiec mógłby się niepotrzebnie najeść jeszcze więcej strachu.

− A teraz otwórz powoli drzwi i daj mi go zobaczyć – dodał po chwili.

Skinęła mu głową. Uchyliła ostrożnie drzwi na tyle, by mogły się wcisnąć dwie osoby. Weszli powoli do środka.

Doktor Paker przeżył wstrząs. Miał już do czynienia z wieloma młodymi ludźmi, którzy mieli problemy z strachem, próbowali się zabić itp. Jednak nigdy w całej swojej karierze nie widział tak przerażonego człowieka. Chłopak rozglądał się dookoła z przerażeniem. Nie wiedział zupełnie co się dzieje. Gdy wzrok chłopaka spoczął na mężczyźnie, ten się wzdrygnął.

Po samym wyglądzie można było wywnioskować, że to jeszcze dzieciak. Najwyżej piętnaście lat. Jednak, o ile cała reszta była zwyczajna, jego spojrzenie budziło strach. Nie było to bowiem spojrzenie nastolatka. Steven Paker widział taki wzrok u dorosłych żołnierzy, policjantów, czy innych ludzi, którzy na co dzień mieli do czynienia ze śmiercią, ale nigdy u dziecka! Po tych zielonych oczach mógł bez wątpienia stwierdzić, że nastolatek widział nie jedną śmierć i przeszedł więcej, niż niejeden dorosły.

− Spokojnie chłopcze – powiedział powoli.

− Nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy – kontynuował mówienie.

Chłopak patrzył na niego ze strachem i wyraźną nieufnością. Gdy Steven zrobił pierwszy krok, nastolatek się cofnął. Mimo to, niezrażony, Paker powoli podchodzi do chłopaka, cały czas przemawiając przy tym uspokajającym głosem:

− Nie masz się czego bać, tutaj nic ci nie grozi. Jak się nazywasz? No dobrze, a odpowiesz mi chociaż skąd się tutaj wziąłeś i czemu się boisz? Spokojnie! Nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy – chłopak jednak go nie słucha.

Nastolatek cały czas się cofa, a Steven widząc, że chłopak może wpaść na ścianę, czy okno dzwoni po przyjaciół z oddziału.

− Marc?

− Steven, co jest? – w słuchawce rozległ się głos przyjaciela Stevena, Marca Green.

− Mam mały problem… Pamiętasz Sophie May, moją byłą pacjentkę? – odpowiedział spokojnie mężczyzna.

− Tę, co próbowała popełnić samobójstwo? Co ona znowu wymyśliła?

− Tak tę. A co do twojego pytania, nic nie wymyśliła. W jej domu pojawił się jakiś nastolatek. Jest przerażony, sam sobie nie dam z nim rady. Sophia stwierdziła, że rzucił się na nią za pierwszym razem. Teraz się nie rzuca, ale widać po nim przerażenie. Wiem, że mieszkasz niedaleko Sophii, więc czy mógłbyś wziąć Camila i przyjechać do niej? – wytłumaczył doktor Paker.

− Jasne – otrzymał odpowiedź.

* * *

Piętnaście minut później…

− Cześć.

− Cześć – uzyskał odpowiedź od dwóch mężczyzn.

Pierwszy z nich, Marc Green miał brąz włosy i czarne, jak smoła, oczy. Miał około dwadzieścia dziewięć lat. Camil Cox, bo tan nazywał się drugi z mężczyzn, był niebieskookim blondynem, o jasnej cerze. Był zdecydowanie najmłodszy z mężczyzn, gdyż miał zaledwie dwadzieścia dwa lata.

− Wejdźcie – powiedział Steven.

Cox i Green weszli za Pakerem do środka.

− To gdzie jest ten chłopak – zapytał Camil.

− Z Sophią – odpowiedział, lecz nim zdążył cokolwiek dodać, usłyszeli krzyk.

− To Sophia! – krzyknął blondyn i puścił się biegiem w stronę miejsca z którego dochodził krzyk.

Po paru sekundach byli na miejscu. Zobaczyli Sophię wpatrującą się w nastolatka z przerażeniem. Spojrzeli na niego, a gdy spostrzegli, że z rąk chłopaka leci krew wymienili spojrzenia.

Marc natychmiast do niego podszedł.

− Odwróciłam się na chwilę, bo chciałam zobaczyć kiedy przyjdziecie. A gdy znowu na niego spojrzałam trzymał w dłoni szkło, a potem on… On… − głos jej się załamał.

− Dzwoń po karetkę – powiedział Camil.

Skinęła głową i natychmiast spełniła jego polecenie.

Po kilku minutach karetka była na miejscu

* * *

− Wątpię, by Sophia poradziła sobie z tym sama – powiedział zmęczony Cox.

− Racja – przytaknął mu Marc.

− A ja sądzę, że dałaby sobie radę. To nie jest głupia dziewczyna. Jednak dobrze, że po mnie zadzwoniła – odparł Steven.

Pozostali skinęli głowami. Milczeli przez chwilę, pijąc kawę.

− Z tego, co mówił Patrick chłopak nie miał przy sobie żadnych dokumentów. Nic, po prostu nic – powiedział powoli Paker.

− Doktorze Paker? – rozległ się głos pielęgniarki.

− Tak Suzan? – odpowiedział mężczyzna.

− Ten chłopak znaleziony w domu Sophii ma trafić do nas na oddział – rzekła kobieta, nazwana Suzan.

− Dobrze, kiedy mają zamiar go przenieść? – zapytał Steven.

− Za jakąś godzinę.

− Tak szybko? – wtrącił się Camil.

− Też byłam tym zdziwiona, ale cóż to nie my to ustalamy, tylko ordynator – odparła, po czym dodała:

− A i Steven radzę ci porozmawiać z Sophią, bo jest dość roztrzęsiona.

− Co? Tak, tak oczywiście – odpowiedział, po czym sam wstał i poszedł szukać dziewczyny.

* * *

_*Fragment piosenki Linkin Park – What I've Done._

_Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze ;)_

_**Filigranka – **__Wielkie dzięki za wytknięcie błędów, postaram się nad tym popracować. Co do prostej budowy zdań… No cóż… Z tym mam lekkie problemy, ponieważ dosyć często piszę szczegółowe opisy, ale w tym rozdziale postarałam się zastosować do rady. _

_**Ignis M.S –**_ _Prolog był w zamierzeniu tak krótki. I przyznam, że sprawił mi problemy, bo jestem przyzwyczajona do pisania długich rozdziałów/prologów/opisów/ wypracowań i ogólnie długich prac. Ten rozdział jest już dłuższy. Mam nadzieje, że się spodoba ;)_

_**Hjuston**__ – Mam nadzieje, że rozdział się spodoba ;)_


	3. Rozdział 2

_**Rozdział 2: „Forget our memories"***_

* * *

_,,Szelestem skrzydeł otulają złaknioną ciepła duszę,_  
_ w cierpieniu uczą cierpliwości,_  
_ podają niewidzialną dłoń stojącym nad życia przepaścią_  
_ i prowadzą przez most niepewności jutra..._

_ Anioły...wierzę w nie...bo czuję muśnięcia ich skrzydeł..." __**Anna Kowalczyk**_

* * *

Na początku czuł ból. Jedynie to wyrywało go z ciemności, która była wszędzie. Pragnął się od niego uwolnić. Nie chciał dłużej cierpieć. Z czasem ból minął. Pozostała po nim niepewność. Uczucie, które nie dawało mu spokoju. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest. Nie wiedział nawet kim jest. A mimo to było mu z tym dobrze. Ważne było to, że nie czuł już tego bólu, co na początku. Chciał już na zawsze dryfować w takim stanie. Nie czując niczego.

Niespodziewanie w głębi jego świadomości rozbłysło jakieś wspomnienie.

_Dwóch ludzi stojących naprzeciwko siebie. Mężczyzna o twarzy węża i chłopak o gadzich oczach. Starszy celował czymś w młodszego._

− _Pożegnaj się z życiem Harry Potterze – wysyczał._

_Potem nastąpił wybuch światła. A chłopak zaczął krzyczeć._

* * *

− Doktorze Paker!

− Co się stało Suzan? – odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem Steven, otwierając oczy.

Był dziś od samego rana na nogach. Widocznie się zdrzemnął. No, ale nic dziwnego. Najpierw obchód. Próby nakłonienia Sebastiana i Kete do zjedzenia czegoś więcej niż kromkę chleba, a potem sześć półtoragodzinnych sesji, z czego jednak była dodatkowa z Sophie. Steven szczerze się o nią martwił. Odkąd zobaczyła jak ten bezimienny chłopak podcina sobie żyły była cały czas rozkojarzona. Co prawda minął dopiero tydzień - doktor martwił się również o chłopaka, który mógł zapaść w śpiączkę nawet do końca życia – a jednak nalegał, by Sophia przyszła do niego na sesję. Dziewczyna miała dopiero dwadzieścia lat. Całe życie było przed nią dlatego nie chciał, by znów próbowała coś sobie zrobić. Wiedział, że - mimo iż już z nią lepiej - nie doszła jeszcze całkiem do siebie po próbie samobójczej.

− Chodzi o tego chłopaka, który podciął sobie żyły w domu Sophii.

Steven nie czekając na dodatkowe informacje puścił się biegiem do sali, w której leżał nastolatek. Nie minęła minuta, a był na miejscu. Z pomieszczenia dochodził krzyk. Wszedł do środka.

Chłopak, mimo że był przytrzymywany przez dwóch pielęgniarzy, rzucał się na łóżku i krzyczał:

− Nie! Zostaw ich! Zabij mnie, a nie ich. Błagam zostaw – całym ciałem chłopaka wstrząsały dreszcze.

Zobaczył, jak Camil wstrzykuje w ramię chłopaka środek uspokajający, a ten stopniowo cichnie.

− Co się stało? − zapytał błyskawicznie.

Spojrzał wyczekująco na podwładnych.

− Spałeś, więc poszliśmy sami na obchód. Doszliśmy do sali chłopaka, na początku nic się nie działo, ale potem zaczął się trząść. Byłem zaniepokojony, więc kazałem Suzan cię sprowadzić. Po tym jak wyszła począł się rzucać. Byłem coraz bardziej zaniepokojony, a ciebie dalej nie było, więc postanowiłem podać mu środek uspokajający. Denis i Luke poczęli go trzymać, a wtedy zaczął krzyczeć. Zresztą sam słyszałeś – streścił mu pokrótce Camil.

Mężczyzna skinął głową. Był dosyć zaniepokojony. Jego pacjent mógł mieć w przeszłość poważne problemy. Nie był tego pewny, bo ten incydent mógł być jedynie koszmarem. Jedna szczególnie zaniepokoiło go to, co chłopak krzyczał.

− Niepokoi mnie to, co krzyczał. ,, Nie! Zostaw ich! Zabij mnie, a nie ich. Błagam zostaw." Nie wiem czy dobrze rozumiem, ale to może być koszmar lub wspomnienie. Jeśli to koszmar to nie powinien niczego pamiętać, jeśli zaś wspomnienie, możliwe, że chłopak był świadkiem morderstwa. Wtedy już może być kiepsko z jego stanem psychicznym. To wydarzenie, jeśli jest to przebłysk wspomnienia, mogło go pchnąć do próby samobójczej – stwierdził powoli.

− Czyli? – zapytał Camil.

On również był zaniepokojony całą sytuacją. Nie wiedział dlaczego chłopak tak się zachowywał. To był jego pierwszy taki przypadek odkąd pracował na oddziale.

− Czyli powinniśmy to ustalić, bo dzięki temu znajdziemy sposób, jak mu pomóc – odpowiedział.

− Poza tym samo to, że coś takiego miało miejsce to znak, że wraca do rzeczywistości. Teraz pozostaje nam tylko czekać – dodał.

* * *

Nic więcej. Tylko te niedokładne wspomnienie. Wspomnienie, które zaowocowało w nim chęć dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej o samym sobie. Jednak cokolwiek, by próbował zrobić nie mógł sobie przypomnieć niczego więcej. Jedyne co o sobie wiedział to, to, że nazywa się Harry Potter. Ale czy na pewno? A może Harry Potter to ktoś kogo znał? Tego już nie wiedział.

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nagle został wyrwany z stanu w jakim był. Coś ciągnęło go do świata i chcąc, nie chcąc zaczął powoli otwierać oczy.

Poraziła go jasność. Przymknął oczy starając się zasłonić je ręką. Nie udało mu się. Nim zdążył zastanowić się dlaczego, poczuł się jak pusta muszla.

_Gdzie ja jestem? Kim ja jestem? Co ja tu robię? Jak się tu znalazłem? Co się stało? Dlaczego nie mogę poruszać rękami? _– Takie i inne pytanie kłębiły się w jego głowie.

Ponownie spróbował otworzyć oczy. Udało mu się. Pierwszym co zobaczył był pochylający się nad nim mężczyzna. _Kto to? _– zapytał się w myślach. Nie ośmielił się jednak zapytać. Może to ktoś z jego rodziny? Jednak, czy w ogóle ma rodzinę? Tego też nie wiedział. Nie wiedział o sobie nic.

Spojrzał ponownie na mężczyznę, który przypatrywał mu się dokładnie.

– Witaj! – przywitał się obcy.

– Dzień dobry – wychrypiał chłopak.

Przez chwilę obaj milczeli. Mężczyzna widocznie czekał, aż on odezwie się pierwszy, ale nie widząc efektów postanowił przemówić:

– Zastanawiasz się pewnie gdzie jesteś? – zapytał.

Nastolatek skinął głową.

– Znajdujesz się na oddziale psychiatrycznym dla młodzieży, a ja nazywam się Steven Paker i jestem twoim lekarzem.

_Oddział psychiatryczny? Zwariowałem? Czy to dlatego nic nie pamiętam? Nie od tego raczej się pamięci nie traci, ale może… _- chłopak był zdezorientowany.

− Czy pamiętasz dlaczego się tutaj znalazłeś? – zapytał powoli lekarz.

Czy pamiętał? Nie. Nie pamiętał czemu się tu znalazł. On w ogóle niczego nie pamiętał.

− Nie – szepnął cicho.

− Ja niczego nie pamiętam – dodał nim nieznany lekarz zdążył się odezwać.

Lekarz patrzył na niego przez chwilę w ciszy. Zastanawiał się nad co usłyszał.

− Nie pamiętasz niczego? – zapytał.

Chłopiec pokręcił głową. I nagle w jego głowie odżyło w wspomnienie, które było pierwszą odskocznią od pustki.

− Chociaż… − zaczął powoli.

Przerwał spoglądając niepewnie na mężczyznę. Nie wiedział, czy może mu powiedzieć. Przecież go nie znał. _A co jeśli nie jest tym za kogo się udaje? Jeśli nie jest lekarzem? Przecież może być każdym! Płatnym mordercą, porywaczem. Może chcieć mnie skrzywdzić. Przecież niczego o nim nie wiem!_ – rozmyślał gorączkowo. Niepewność i strach najwidoczniej odbijały się na jego twarzy, bo mężczyzna przemówił kojącym głosem:

− Nie masz się czego bać. Tutaj nikt nie chce cię skrzywdzić. Przypominasz coś sobie? Jeśli tak powiedz, bo może to być ważne – przerwał na chwilę, by po chwili kontynuować:

− Zaufaj mi. Wiem, że to może być trudne, ale nie jesteś pierwszą i nie ostatnią osobą, która niczego nie pamięta – cały ten czas przemawiał łagodnym głosem, próbując patrzeć nastolatkowi w oczy.

_Nie wygląda na kłamcę, ale skąd mam wiedzieć… Chociaż co mi szkodzi? Przecież może naprawdę chcieć mi pomóc. Nie każdy jest mordercą_ – pomyślał przymykając oczy. Powoli i niepewnie zaczął mówić:

− Nie wiem, czy to wspomnienie, ale przypominam sobie jakiegoś mężczyznę. Nie wiem kto to. On celował w jakiegoś chłopaka, chyba we mnie, i powiedział ,, Żegnaj Harry Potterze", a potem był wybuch światła. To tyle – powiedział.

Cały czas obserwował mężczyznę niepewnym wzrokiem. Nie wiedział czemu mu to powiedział. Jakimś cudem ten lekarz wzbudził jego zaufanie. Rozejrzał się dyskretnie po pomieszczeniu. Był to jednoosobowy pokoik o beżowych ścianach. Na ścianie, przy której stało jego łóżko, wisiał jakiś portret. Nieopodal portretu stała biała, stara, drewniana komoda. Naprzeciw łóżka stał jaskrawy, prawdopodobnie również drewniany stolik. Gdy jego wzrok padł na okna zauważył kraty. Wzdrygnął się na ich widok. Następnie skierował spojrzenie na podłogę. Leżał na niej duży puchaty dywan. Poza tymi szczegółami nie było tu nic wyjątkowego.

− W takim razie przyjmijmy, że tak się nazywasz – usłyszał głos doktora Pakera.

Spojrzał na niego i skinął głową. Posiadanie imienia jest lepszą alternatywą niż jego brak. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć więc zapytał:

− Na początku zapytał się pan mnie, czy pamiętam dlaczego tutaj jestem. Nie pamiętam, a… A czuję, że powinienem. Powie mi pan co się stało? – jego głos był cichy i w dalszym ciągu zachrypnięty.

Lekarz spojrzał na niego i odpowiedział:

− Dobrze Harry, ale będzie to dłuższa rozmowa…

* * *

_* Cytat z piosenki Linkin Park - Don't Stay _

_Carmeline - Dziękuję za tak długi komentarz. Doceniam go i postaram się dostosować do wskazówek. Prolog został poprawiony, bo cóż... Faktycznie mi się nie podobał, więc musiałam go przeistoczyć. Mam nadzieje, że wszedł lepszy niż poprzedni. Rozdział 1 też jest do poprawienia, bo faktycznie zbyt suchy. Wczoraj już powoli zaczęłam poprawiać i myślę, że jutro skończę. Pisać, piszę już od jakiegoś roku. Cóż w porównaniu z tym, co było na początku to jest już inny poziom. Czytam dosyć dużo i staram się zwracać uwagę na stylistykę w moich opowiadaniach, co nie zawszę mi się udaje.__A co do wieku... Cóż kiedyś na pewnym portalu opublikowałam pracę, a ktoś stwierdził, że jest na poziomie jedenastolatka. Nawytykał mi błędy, że styl mam za dziecinny i cóż... Za miło nie było. Od tamtego czasu wolę napisać ile mam lat, niż słuchać, że piszę jak małe dziecko. Bądź co bądź jestem dzieckiem, może nie takim małym, ale dzieckiem. Weszło mi to już w nawyk ;) Jeszcze raz dziękuję za komentarz!_


	4. Rozdział 3

_**Rozdział 3: ,, Trying not to break"***_

* * *

_,,Nie pod da waj się roz paczy. Życie nie jest lep sze ani gor sze od naszych marzeń, jest tyl ko zu pełnie inne.'' - **William Shakespeare **_

* * *

− Hermiona obiad! – brązowowłosa dziewczyna usłyszała wołania pani Weasley.

Nie zważając na słowa kobiety, leżała dalej wpatrując się w sufit. Nie chciała jeść. Ból, który pojawił się po bitwie w Ministerstwie Magii był zbyt wielki. Zamknęła oczy, gdy wspomnienia z walki napłynęły do jej głowy. Zacisnęła pięści. Nie chciała o tym myśleć. A jednak każdego dnia tysiące myśli związanych z tym wydarzeniem nie dawało jej spokoju.

„_Harry czemu to zrobiłeś? Dlaczego dałeś się zabić_?" – powtarzała każdego ranka w myślach.

Wstała, wzdychając przy tym ciężko. Nie chciało jej się jeść. Pragnęła być sama. Drażniło ją towarzystwo ludzi, a szczególnie Rona. Była na niego wściekła za to, że stwierdził, iż lepiej byłoby gdyby nigdy nie poznali Harry'ego. Wspomnienie napłynęło do głowy dziewczyny.

* * *

_Brązowowłosa dziewczyna siedziała na kanapie łkając cicho. Mimo, że minęły już dwa tygodnie ona dalej czuła się, jak w momencie śmierci Harry'ego. Do salonu weszło dwóch mężczyzn. Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok._

− _Profesorze Lupin, czy…? – zapytała zduszonym głosem._

_Mimo iż wiedziała, że to niemożliwe ciągle miała nadzieję, że Harry żyje. Nadzieje, którą mogła złamać jedynie wiadomość o znalezieniu ciała jej przyjaciela._

− _Nie Hermiona, dalej go nie odnaleziono – odpowiedział Lupin._

_W salonie zapadła cisza._

− _Dalej nie mogę się z tym pogodzić – szepnęła._

− _Tak, jak my wszyscy Hermiono – odrzekł drugi z mężczyzn._

_Spuściła głowę. Wiedziała, że Syriusz miał racje. Poza tym wiedziała, że Syriusz cierpi z pewnością bardziej mocniej niż ona. W końcu Harry był jego chrześniakiem. _

_Zamknęła oczy. Nie wiedziała, jak długo siedziała w takiej pozycji, gdy nagle dobiegł ją głos Rona:_

− _A ty znowu płaczesz? – zapytał rudowłosy._

− _Masz w tym jakiś problem? – odwarknęła Hermiona._

− _Po prostu nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi – stwierdził chłopak._

_Spojrzała na niego w szoku. ,,Nie rozumie o co mi chodzi?! Harry nie żyje, a on zachowuje się, jak gdyby nigdy nic! Jak on śmie!" – pomyślała z furią. Była wściekła, chociaż wściekła to mało powiedziane._

− _Nie rozumiesz o co mi chodzi? – zapytała._

− _Nie rozumiesz o co mi chodzi? – powtórzyła głośniej._

− _O CO MI CHODZI?! – teraz już krzyczała._

− _HARRY NIE ŻYJE, A TY NIE ROZUMIESZ O CO MI CHODZI? JAK MOŻESZ?! BYLIŚCIE NAJLEPSZYMI PRZYJACIÓŁMI, A TY ODWALASZ COŚ TAKIEGO?! CZY TY W OGÓLE MASZ MÓZG, BO MI SIĘ NIE WYDAJE! – wrzeszczała na chłopaka._

− _Tak! Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi! I co z tego, że umarł?! Życie toczy się dalej! _

− _Ronald! Byliście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi! – wyszeptała w szoku._

− _Tak, byliśmy! Byliśmy rozumiesz? Sama stwierdziłaś to w czasie przeszłym. On nie żyje i żadne płacze tego nie zmienią! ZROZUM TO! – warknął chłopak._

− _Ale… - zaczęła cicho._

− _Nie ma, ale Hermiono! W ogóle lepiej, by było gdybyśmy go nigdy nie poznali – przerwał jej Weasley. _

_Nie minęło pięć sekund, a Hermiona wstała, zamachnęła się i…_

_PLASK!_

_Uderzyła rudowłosego z furią._

− _TY! TY ŚWINIO! JAK MOŻESZ! NIE WIEDZIAŁAM, ŻE JESTEŚ TAKIM IDIOTĄ! – wrzeszczała przez łzy._

− _Nie chcę cię więcej znać – wyszeptała i odwróciła się na pięcie, by uciec do swojego pokoju._

_Poczuła, że nikt jej nie rozumie. Rzuciła się na łóżko, łkając głośno. _

* * *

Skierowała się do łazienki. Podeszła powolnym krokiem do lustra. Nie widziała swego odbicia od dłuższego czasu, a to co zobaczyła wywołało u niej szok.

Jej brązowe, dawniej żyjące swoim życiem, włosy straciły wszelki blask. Były poplątane tak, że dziewczyna z trudem je rozpoznawała.

Przymknęła powieki czując łzy, które napłynęły jej do oczu. _Zaniedbałam się przez to co się wydarzyło, ale… Ale czy Harry, by tego chciał? – _zapytała się w myślach.

− _Harry zdecydowanie nie chciałby, żebyś zagłodziła się na śmierć – _odpowiedział jej nieznany głos.

− _Ale… − _zaczęła.

− _Nie ma ,,ale" Hermiono! Harry nie chciałby, żeby jego najlepsza przyjaciółka zniszczyła sobie przez niego życie! – _przerwał jej owy głos.

− _Chyba masz rację – _pomyślała.

− _Ja wiem, że mam racje! – _znowu otrzymała odpowiedź.

Dopiero po chwili załapała, że dzieje się coś dziwnego. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Nikogo prócz niej nie było w łazience.

− _Chwila, chwila z kim ja rozmawiam?! Przecież tu nikogo nie ma! – _stwierdziła zdumiona.

− _Dlaczego tak myślisz? – _ponownie uzyskała odpowiedź.

− _Nie, nie, nie! Ja wariuję._

− _Nie wariujesz Hermiono, po prostu nie znasz jeszcze całej prawdy– _tajemniczy głos rozległ się ponownie w jej głowie.

− _W takim razie kim jesteś? I o jaką prawdę ci chodzi?– _zapytała przestraszona dziewczyna.

Powoli zaczął ogarniać ją coraz większy strach. Nie wiedziała z kim rozmawia, nie wiedziała jakim cudem z tym kimś rozmawia. Bała się, że może to się dziać za sprawą czarnej magii. I nagle otrzymała niezrozumiałą odpowiedź:

− _Nie ważne jest kim ja jestem, ważne jest kim TY jesteś Hermiono._

− _Co takiego? – _spytała.

Słowa wypowiedziane przez nieznajomą istotę w jej umyśle wprawiły dziewczynę w szok. Przecież wiedziała kim jest! A jest córką Jane i Erica Grangerów, Hermioną Granger, urodzoną dziewiętnastego września 1980 roku!

− _Dowiesz się w swoim czasie, w swoim czasie Hermiono – _odrzekł głos.

Znowu zagadka! Kiedy nadejdzie ten czas?

− _Ale kim ty jesteś?! –_ krzyknęła w myślach.

Tym razem Hermiona nie otrzymała jednak odpowiedzi. Stała przez chwilę w miejscu, a potem podniosła gwałtownie głowę.

_Koniec z grzeczną panną Granger! Nie będę kimś kim nie jestem! Muszę zaakceptować siebie taką, jaką jestem. Muszę stać się sobą. Nie mogę dłużej ukrywać tego jaka naprawdę jestem. W końcu Harry zawsze mówił, że to jak się zachowuje jest nienaturalne. Czuję, że chciałby bym pokazała światu moje prawdziwe oblicze. Taki mam też zamiar! Koniec z panną Ja, To, Wszystko, Wiem! Od dziś jestem jedynie Hermioną, zwyczajną dziewczyną! A Weasley pożałuje, że stwierdził, iż lepiej by było gdybyśmy nie poznali Harry'ego! Phi! Też mi z niego przyjaciel_ – pomyślała, a potem wzięła głęboki oddech.

Nie pozwolę, by świat zapomniał o Harrym. Już ja o to zadbam! – szepnęła do siebie.

Uśmiechnęła się. Teraz już wiedziała, że Harry nie chciałby, by się załamała. Zrozumiała, że -mimo iż jej przyjaciel nie żyje - ona musi iść dalej, przed siebie z wysoko uniesioną głową, stawiając czoła przeszkodom. Taki miała też zamiar. Nie chciała zapomnieć. Chciała nauczyć się z tym żyć, pogodzić, że Harry'ego już nie ma.

* * *

_*Fragment piosenki __Linkin Park - From The Inside._

_Rozdziały będą teraz pisane również z perspektywy Hermiony. ,,Moja'' Hermiona będzie całkowicie inna od tej stworzonej przez J.K Rowling. Ron także będzie odchodził od oryginału, a co do Syriusza... Cóż wyjaśnię to w późniejszym czasie._

_Dziękuję serdecznie za wszystkie komentarze!  
staram się dowiedzieć sporo o oddziałach  
psychiatrycznych dla młodzieży. Przeczytałam kilka wyznań, które mnie  
zaszokowały, ale przyznam, że za bardzo w nie nie wierzę. Przecież to jest  
trochę nienormalne, by za sam protest przed pójściem spać było się  
przykuwanym do łóżka, prawda? Wątpię, by nastolatkowi, czy dziecku to  
pomogło.  
Staram się więc wykreować opisywany przeze mnie oddział tak, by stał się  
miejscem, w którym faktycznie można pomóc, a lekarze nie są pozbawieni  
uczuć. Starają się wspierać pacjenta itp.  
Do napisania opowiadania zainspirowała mnie książka ,,Oszaleć ze strachu".  
Dlatego też chcę, by ,,mój" oddział był choć trochę podobny do tego z  
owej książki.  
Co do bitwy, cóż... W późniejszym czasie zostanie to wyjaśnione. Nie  
teraz, bo ten prolog został już rozplanowany, tak by dopasował się do  
opowiadania.  
Co do imion... Cóż... Na lekcjach języka angielskiego, gdy pytałam się pani, jak pisać imiona typu ,,Monika", ,,Dominika" itp. po angielsku, zostałam poinformowana, by przed ,,k" dodać ,,c". Dlatego będę unikała takowych imion i zmieniała je na inne angielskie imiona. Cały czas szukam bety. Zna ktoś jakąś? A! I co do rozdziału pierwszego... Cóż muszę zacząć poprawiać go od początku, bo przez przypadek wylogowałam się przed zapisaniem zmian( ja to zawsze mam pecha).  
Jeszcze raz dzięki za wszystkie komentarze.  
_


End file.
